


Bruises

by kitty_ray



Series: We love each other, no matter what life we're living [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homophobia, Kissing, Klance Week 2016, M/M, buuuuut i'm not, day six hero/villain, god damn it i need to stop writing modern aus, klance, offensive language, please don't read if it's a trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_ray/pseuds/kitty_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day Six: Hero/Villain</p><p>The best part about being a child is the imagination and the ignorance of the real world. The worst part of growing up is losing it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, guys, don't read if it's offensive and is a trigger. I don't want to cause any harm to my readers. I care about you guys so much.

“I’m gonna be the hero!” Lance shouted as he stood proudly on the rock. Below him, Keith snorted. “Yeah, right,” he said. “You can’t even pin me properly.” 

The Latino boy frowned. “I can too!” Then he jumped on his unsuspecting friend, causing him to scream. They rolled around in the mud, trying to pin each other and laughing as they did. In the end, Keith wound up on top. “Told you.” 

Lance shoved his face. “Whatever. You don’t have to brag.” 

_“Lance! Dinner!”_

He looked at Keith, his face falling. “Sorry. Gotta go.” When Keith got off of him and he stood up, he smiled. “See you tomorrow?” 

Keith nodded. He clenched his fists as he said, “Yeah. Same place, same time?” 

He watched as Lance nodded before running off to his own house. His fists unclenched, and he looked down at his muddy clothing. This was his least favorite time of day, when Lance had to leave him all alone and he had to go back to his house. Keith stood up. If Lance was a hero, then could he defeat the villain? 

* * *

 

His heart thudded against his chest as he stared up at his sleeping boyfriend. His dad would be home soon, and he couldn’t let him see the two of them like this. If he knew he was gay... 

“What are you thinking about?” Lance asked in a whisper, his eyes fluttering open. Keith shuddered as he felt the ghost of his boyfriend’s fingertips on his hips. He smiled. “You wanting to be a superhero.” 

Lance groaned and covered his eyes. “You’re not talking about-” 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 

His face was red as he groaned again. Keith laughed softly before kissing him. “You were adorable as a kid.”

“No, I was a fucking idiot. Then you had to go and pin me down.  _And_ my mom had to call me for dinner! I could’ve won!” 

“You wouldn’t have.” 

“I totally would-” 

He responded to the kiss immediately, his hands gripping Keith’s hips as the teen crawled on top of him. Keith hummed against his lips. Boy, did he know how to shut Lance up. 

Hips adjusted to meet each other’s, hands roaming under the other’s shirts, teeth nipping at lips, all the things that Keith craved. He smiled and-

-and was roughly yanked away by his hair. He cried out, his hands clawing at the fingers gripped tightly in his black locks. The air was knocked out of him when he was tossed to the ground. Looking up, he saw the angry face of his father. 

“What the fuck you think you doin’, boy? Kissin’ anothuh boy like a fucking girl? I didn’t raise no dick-lovuh!” His father shouted before slapping his face. He gritted his teeth. Show no reaction. Show nothing. This man deserves no knowledge of his pain. 

He didn’t even know what was happening until he saw Lance punching his father in the face. He never saw him that angry, and he knew that he had to stop Lance from beating the ever living shit out of the older man. So he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and grabbed his hand before he could throw another punch. 

“Let me go, Keith. Let me go!” It was hard keeping Lance from launching himself back onto his father, but Keith somehow managed. “Lance! Lance, stop!” 

He did. Keith could feel the tension in his back as he held himself back. Their hands intertwined, and then Lance was pulling him up and tugging him through Keith’s house. So much for studying. (He knew they weren’t going to study. Their stuff was still in Lance’s car luckily.) 

“KEITH!” 

Keith yanked open the passenger door as his father-blue, bruised, and bloodied-ran out of the house. Lance spent no time in backing out of the driveway and practically speeding down the street. His fingers were gripping the wheel so tight that Keith thought that he was going to break it. “Lance,” he said as he gently placed his hand on Lance’s arm. “Lance, slow down. You’re going too fast.” Lance didn’t listen, just ignored him and kept going. He sighed. “At least pull over.” 

 _That_  was something he listened to. He managed to find a lake parking lot on the side of the road, pulling in sharply. Only one or two empty cars were parked (which Keith was grateful for). Immediately, he turned to him. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, one hand lightly massaging the back of his head and the other stroking his cheek. His nostrils flared. “That fucking asshole.” 

Keith grabbed his hand. “Am I okay? You’re the one whose knuckles are bruised. And your lip!” His father managed to get a couple of good hits in and bruised his lip. Keith ran his finger over it. 

Their eyes met then Lance was kissing him all over again, though this time was much more urgent and much more passionate than before. He kissed him back with the same passion. His hands cupped Lance’s cheeks before moving to the back of his head. 

He thought back to when they were kids and playing on that stupid rock and softly laughed. Looks like Lance  _did_ become the hero he wanted to be. 


End file.
